Picking up the stray
by Ethan Demas
Summary: He lost everything he cared for, but the beings that had led him so far refuses to let him fall. A man with a tendency to pick up strays and help them get back on their path is exactly who our hero now needs.


**Another Danny Phantom Crossover. Damn I am obsessed with writing these...**

* * *

The scent of decaying leaves and fresh flowers permeated the air as a gentle breeze rustled the leaves of the trees. A few puffy white clouds dotted the endless expanse of blue sky and the sun shone radiantly down upon the earth. Amidst all these tranquil sensations of nature was an underlying tone of danger that seemed to tug on his very soul, slowly pulling him towards it. No matter how hard he resisted, the pull remained there, slowly gnawing away at his resistance.

He closed his eyes, letting the world around him fade, focusing his mind to understand the pull he is feeling. Taking a firm grasp on the pull he felt, he noticed it was like a thick thread wrapped around his body like the coils of a snake around its prey. He tugged on the threads to try and loosen them, but it was useless as they seemed to be unmovable.

One half of his being urged him to follow it to the source, the other half just ignored it as if it didn't exist. The conflict in his two halves allowed him to stay where he was, but still be aware of the thread. However now, he had no reason to stay here anymore and following the warmth of the pull might lead him to something better.

Opening his eyes again, a sad smile marring his face as he looked at what once used to be his home. The walls were scorched and windows were shattered, littering the floor with sharp pieces of glass. Smoke and toxic fumes slowly rose from pieces of rubble where there was still something available to burn, but amongst the rubble laid the his life broken and burnt.

His feet lifted from the ground as he let the chains of gravity fall from his body, floating another second in front of his home, in hopes that it had all been a nightmare. A soft sigh escaped his slightly parted lips, closing his eyes, he let the tug he felt guide him to a new life. A loud boom sounded as he broke the sound barrier, his body becoming slightly misty to allow him to travel at march 1.

The landscape underneath him blurred together as the memories of his did the same, only letting him feel the glimpses of his life. The good and the bad memories had made him who he was, those events had helped him make choices, no matter how hard they seemed. Yet now, the difficulties seemed to have been all for nothing.

 _'No, those choices weren't for nothing. They helped save lives and make life better for everybody, myself included.'_ A voice reminded him.

Flying at the speed he was, while still in his human form was something he worked hard for. Not only had it given him the advantage of using his abilities discreetly, it also strengthened his other forms power. It was one of those choices that had been hard to keep, the harsh training and mental focus he had to go thru and learn, made him want to quit several times along the way. It was harder considering the fact that he had had nobody to teach him, but he had done it and far exceeded what he expected.

A mountainous area with a town lying at its foot came into view, the lights of homes twinkling in the darkness. He could sense other beings in the town, some had a dark energy around them, while others had a light, yet somewhat depressed energy around them. Something told him he could call this place home in the future, but not yet...

The black haired teenager landed in an alley and walked out of it, making sure nobody saw him. Despite being eccentric, his parents had been quite rich, the fiasco with the government had only added to their wealth. His family company had distributed technology to the military and made sure that certain other government agencies never got their hands on the technology.

He quickly pulled out his wallet and opened a small pocket in the side, that contained a single black card with elegant golden writing on it. Walking into the hotel that seemed the cleanest, yet was cheap enough so he could keep a low profile. Walking up to the counter he rang the bell, waiting for the assistant to help him.

" Fenton I presume?" A voice called from behind him.

Turning around, Danny saw a bald dark skinned man with a friendly smile on his face. Danny could tell there was something different about him, not only was it in the way he stood and in his voice, but he also has this strangely calming aura around him.

"Its Danny. Sorry, but who are you?" Danny asked wearily.

"Sorry, my name is Alan Deaton. Charles Chrono Works asked me to meet his charge and escort him to your new house." He replied with a sincere smile.

Chrono Works was the closest he was going to come to Clockwork, and Danny knew that Clockwork would watch over him. So he had seen this happen, but he understood that Clockwork had already intervene once and couldn't do it again. If the time ghost had made preparations ahead of time for him, then it meant he had made the right choice.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he followed the man out into his car.

Realising how this would seem to somebody on the outside, Danny let a small laugh escape him. His guide looked him with a quirked eyebrow, his questioning gaze meeting Danny's.

"A boy walks into a hotel in a place he looks completely out of place and then suddenly leaves with a stranger." Danny said smiling. "I just hope you don't drive around town picking up random boys."

Chuckling at the teens joke. "Sorry, but I drive around picking up stray cats and dogs."

* * *

 **I hope you guys and girls enjoyed this one.**


End file.
